Web browsers are versatile software applications that are often used to display data from Web sites or other network sources, such as those found on the Internet. Examples of numeric data displayed as textual data in a Web browser include sports scores, stock data, Internet banking data and reports, and the like. Because the data displayed on the Web page is textual, rather than numeric, a user has to copy and paste the data into another application, such as a spreadsheet, in order to perform numeric calculations on the data. This causes additional time and effort on the part of the user and also requires use of a secondary program in order to process the data.